


Dress In Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: While waiting for Eddy at a performance lounge, Edd gets the surprise of his life when the drag queen known as Miss Fortune comes onto the stage. It turns out that Edd's fascination with her makes a lot more sense than he expected.





	Dress In Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an idea and some artwork by my friend Camriko! Here's a link to her tumblr! https://camriko.tumblr.com/  
> She of course gave her approval for all of this, and it turned out to be a whole lot of fun! Not much else to say except it takes place in Edd and Eddy's adulthood, and they live together.

The club, known as the Dancing Dreams, was quite an old fashioned performance lounge. Everything about it was quaint and very delightful, but without being overblown. Its atmosphere, though bright and colourful, was also very inviting and relaxing. The biggest eye catch was of course the expansive, tall platform that was the stage. Lights of all colours shone upon the central area, bathing it in an array of warm colours.

All around, patrons sat at the round tables that faced the stage, whispering to one another and eager for the show to start. Waiters and waitresses, all in an array of colourful costumes, walked about the floor with the brightest smiles anyone could see.

Edd sat by himself at one of the tables, quietly drinking some wine and munching on some provided cashews. He kept looking at his phone to check the time, feeling all the more antsy as the minutes ticked by. Of course there was still a good two minutes before the show began, but that was precisely what bothered him.

Where was Eddy?

His last text had read: _**Be right there once the show starts, you just sit tight, Sockhead! ;) You’re gonna love it.**_

And that had been nearly half an hour ago. Edd sat restlessly ever since, wondering just what was going on. He’d sent text after text and even tried calling Eddy a couple of times. But no answer whatsoever. Did his phone die? No, he claimed to have charged it before leaving for his part-time job earlier that evening.

Where _was_ he?

Edd exhaled, taking another sip of wine to calm himself down. Nervous as he felt, of course Eddy wasn’t about to let him down. Whatever this show was going to be, aside from what he could only guess was something related to burlesque, it seemed like it would be incredibly entertaining.

Right then, there was an applause from the crowd, to which Edd looked up. He spied a tall, beautiful woman step up to the microphone. Her outfit consisted of a strapless red dress very reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit, strappy heels, and a long blonde wig. She grinned at the crowd, and then held her very large hands up for attention.

“Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the Dancing Dreams! I’m your hostess Madame Rouge.” She said cheerfully, looking about the crowd.

Amazed, Edd then realized that the hostess was a drag queen. The voice, though with sincere effort to sound feminine, was clearly masculine. Still, he watched in awe, captivated by her. He’d seen his share of drag queens in media before, but never like this. Was this part of the show?

“We’re going to put on a great show for you all tonight!” Madame Rouge went on, “And to start things off, we’ve got our incredible gal up and ready to entertain! Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give a big hand for the cunning, the striking, and above all wonderful... Miss Fortune!”

The crowd then went wild, cheering and whistling with glee. Edd clapped along, now curious about this attraction. Whoever Miss Fortune was must have been a club favourite. Sure enough, the moment the curtains parted and out walked another woman, this one donning a skin-tight sparkling purple dress that seemed to glitter in the lighting.

Along with that, her accessories included various kinds of jewelry, white opera gloves, a lot of which were bracelets, and a necklace bearing a large dollar sign.

Topping it off was a long, pale blue wig with lavish curls that cascaded down her back. She grinned, her lips bright crimson. Her voluptuous, generous curves swayed as she made her way along the stage.

Edd’s jaw dropped as his eyes grew wider. Who _was_ this captivating woman? He had never seen one like her before outside of movies or television. She was so classy and yet somehow coquettish. But most of all, her confidence was as bright as the lights onstage. Every bit of her movements, her facial expressions, made it seem like she owned the place.

And everyone else was cheering loudly, clapping, yelling out various praises, while Miss Fortune walked along and blew kisses to the audience. One girl, who happened to be sitting right next to the stage, demurely reached her hand up. Miss Fortune, noticing this, smiled and reached down to gently touch her hand. The girl squealed and blushed heavily, nervously drawing her hand back. Miss Fortune laughed heartily and said something to her that Edd couldn’t make out.

It was adorable.

Now Edd inched closer to the edge of his chair, trying to see her better. He hadn’t realized how incredible a performer could look. Yet, there was something about her. Something he couldn’t place, but it was drawing him in even more.

“Greetings, everybody!” Miss Fortune then said in a loud, clear voice that was high-pitched, but noticeably raspy. “Hope you’re having an awesome time!”

Stricken, Edd blinked as it dawned him. Miss Fortune was yet another drag queen. It wasn’t hard to tell that she had an Adam’s Apple and was clearly a man trying to imitate a woman’s voice. Yet, like with Madame Rouge, she was incredibly beautiful and so sure of herself. It was hard not to get sucked in.

“Oh my goodness...” Edd murmured, feeling his heart pounding and his stomach coiling. His bisexuality, if it were manifested, would likely be dancing along right now.

Now Miss Fortune spoke to the crowd, engaging them further. “Now then, who wants a little fun time before we get started, hmm?”

She stepped down some stairs that were set up in front of the stage, coming to the floor now. As she walked amidst the crowd, Edd could swear their eyes locked. But he was probably imagining it.

Sure enough, her fans were all clamouring to see her and trying to talk to her. One man got up, walking over to her demurely, and holding out his phone. Miss Fortune laughed, then posed alongside him for a selfie.

“Don't forget to frame it and hang it on the wall! It'll be the talk of any party!” Miss Fortune chortled, giving a grin. “Thank you, dear!”

“N-No! Thank _you,_ Miss Fortune!” The man said before walking away slowly.

“Ta-ta!” Miss Fortune called out. Then turned her attention to another young woman that approached her.

Edd continued observing, his insides coiling and heating up all at once. The more she talked, the more she _moved_ , he was captivated. Who would have known that a drag queen would catch his attention like this? It seemed like a perfect recipe and it was!

He glanced down at his phone for a second, seeing no new development. Something wasn't right. Where was Eddy? The show had begun, clearly, and he hadn't shown up at all. Edd felt the familiar sinking sensation and sighed, deflating slightly. He took the phone and tucked it away into his pocket, thinking he may as well enjoy the show and try not to worry. It was likely that Eddy was running late and probably couldn't access his phone. Perhaps in a bit he would go outside and figure this whole thing out.

Still, he felt the sting of worry and kept his hand on his pocket, just to be certain he would feel the vibration. All the while, he glanced back up at Miss Fortune as she continued interacting with the patrons. If he had to guess, she was clearly emulating something akin to Miss Piggy from the _Muppets_. Somehow, it only made her persona incredibly endearing.

Right then, Miss Fortune looked in his direction, and that was when their eyes locked. No mistake, she was looking right at him.

Edd felt his breath hitch. Most especially when Miss Fortune's countenance became _very_ suggestive. In a way he instantly recognized. Those eyes. He knew them _anywhere_. But it couldn't be. Could it?

She turned toward him then, sashaying past a couple of patrons, who cheered her on. After a few more steps, she was close to him, and Edd could feel his insides ready to burst. Unable to help it, he studied her face now that she was closer.

' _Oh goodness...!'_

Those eyes, that nose, those _lips_ , and the way she smirked at him...

Almost instantly, the realization dawned on him.

It must have shown on his face, because a gleam came to Miss Fortune's intense baby blue eyes and her smile grew. Once more, Edd felt his breath hitch as he now knew more than ever who this was. How could he have not realized it? How had this body, this wonderful _,_ sumptuous body he _ached_ for day after day not tip him off? To think, he could never have imagined something so _amazing_. Edd was so sure he would melt into a puddle of goop by this point.

Sweat ran down his forehead as Miss Fortune approached him as casually as can be, despite the knowing smirk on her face.

“Well, _hello_ there, young man,” Miss Fortune purred, making sure to be heard by anyone who was close by. Sure enough, all eyes were on them. “It's always lovely to see a new face. What's your name?”

Edd swallowed hard, now on the spot and perfectly aware of their onlookers. He couldn't help wishing Eddy had just surprised him with this in the comfort of their own apartment.

He had the urge to respond accordingly, especially given that he was certain she knew that he knew the truth. In fact, any kind of dry remark was beginning to surface his mind. But as Edd looked upon the elaborate but incredibly stunning getup and how much fun Miss Fortune was having, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

After all, it was a show, and playing to a performing persona was a part of that show. How in the world could he ruin the illusion?

Cheeks burning up, Edd smiled sheepishly and managed, “E-Eddward, ma'am...”

For a moment or two, there was a gleam in Miss Fortune's eyes, and her smile became less suggestive and more sweet. It was only for a brief second, but Edd immediately caught on. Gratitude. She then chuckled and gave a gentle touch to his hand, “Eddward, you say? Don’t think I’ve seen a cutie like you around here before...” She chuckled and then took a gentle hold of his necktie. “Or am I mistaken?”

Edd blushed heavily and melted all the more. His eyes scanned her up and down, all the more enthralled, and his stomach coiled. There was a certain tightness in his trousers, most especially at the possibility of all the _fun_ they were going to have later tonight.

“I-I haven’t been here before, ma’am...” Edd managed, cursing his inability to think straight. “But this is... absolutely wonderful, I must say! Yes, it truly is!”

Giggles sounded from the crowd. Miss Fortune gave a snicker and gently tugged on his tie, pulling him a little closer. “Aw, there’s no need to be so nervous, dear Eddward. We’re all having fun here, now aren’t we?”

A chorus of affirmation was then heard, followed by a couple of claps and whistles.

“I’m... quite intrigued, ma’am...” Edd admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He could smell her perfume; it was incredibly intoxicating. “You, erm, you look amazing...”

Miss Fortune beamed, sticking a very familiar tongue between her teeth. “Isn’t he such a gentleman, everyone? That’s what I like to see!” She chuckled and released his tie.

A few whoops and laughter was heard from the crowd. Edd blushed further and bowed his head modestly.

“Enjoy the show then, Eddward!” Miss Fortune purred, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Surely you’ll like it.”

“O-Of course, ma’am...” Edd murmured as he looked back up.

Cheers and laughter sounded from the crowd, most especially because a couple more drag queens came out onto the stage. This surprised the crowd with delighted squeals, to which Edd now saw their little tactic here.

Miss Fortune winked at him, then leaned into his ear, whispering, “Thanks, Sockhead,” she whispered in what was now unmistakably Eddy’s regular voice.

Feeling chills run up and down his spine, along with a swell to his heart, Edd beamed brightly. “You’re very welcome.”

They parted ways, but not before exchanging smiles, and Edd felt his body melt all over again. He watched with awe as the drag queens went into a comedy routine once they were all united on stage. Jokes, improv, and sharing silly stories with the audience. The crowd absolutely loved it and laughed many a time from the antics.

Then there was a somehow expected but no less wonderful dance routine right to “It’s Raining Men”. This of course caused the crowd to go wild and cheer like they were at a sports game.

Edd certainly did enjoy every minute as well. All the while he felt so proud, so excited, and incredibly turned on all at the same time. But he could wait. He would wait, despite the urges to march up on stage and bestow every bit of his love upon the most beautiful drag queen onstage.

He watched, holding his chin in his hands, and not even caring that he more than likely had the biggest lovesick grin on his face.

‘You truly do still electrify me, Eddy...’

After the first set ended, the crowd all began to slowly disperse. Edd had gotten up, intending to wait for Eddy so they could leave together. But as he was checking his phone, a man in a security uniform came up to him.

“Excuse me, Eddward Blake?”

Turning to him, Edd nodded, “Yes, sir?”

“I was given instructions by Miss Fortune,” the security man explained, “she said that a man of your description by the name of Eddward Blake was to go see her backstage in her dressing room. I didn’t know she took fans back there...”

Edd bit his lip, feeling yet another tingle travel down south. “Erm... I-I see. Well, thank you, sir...”

The man nodded, then led the way around backstage, through some curtains, and finally to a corridor. Eventually, they came to a door, and the man knocked.

“Miss Fortune? That... fan you wanted to see is here.”

“Oh, fantastic!” Came Miss Fortune’s voice. “Send him right in!”

“You heard her, go ahead,” the security man said, then went off to stand a few feet away down the hall.

Edd gulped, then gently grasped the knob and turned it. He peered inside nervously, then caught sight of Miss Fortune sitting on a bench next to a large mirror, kicking off her shoes. She looked up, noticed Edd, and grinned.

“Well helloooo, come on in! Don’t be shy!”

Blushing, Edd cursed himself for being so timid, and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him, then gave a sheepish smile. “Hello...”

A chuckle sounded from her, a very masculine chuckle, and this was when she reached up to remove her wig. Eddy’s unmistakable mop of electric blue hair fell out, a bit damp from sweat. “Jeez Sockhead, no need to get all nervous! Ya know who I really am, anyway!”

“I-I know, it’s just...” Edd giggled a little, giving a smile, “I’m still amazed at all of this, Eddy... I had never expected you to do anything of this sort. Of course I was aware of you becoming more in touch with your feminine side, but this is... well, I have to say this is quite amazing!”

“Ain’t it, though?” Eddy chuckled, winking at him. “Started doin’ this a few months ago on open mic nights.”

“Really?” Edd’s eyes widened, then he went over to stand closer. “Oh... so when you said you had a part-time job in a club...”

“Yep! It was this,” Eddy laughed a bit, wiggling his toes beneath the fishnet stockings he wore. “Relax, I wasn’t gonna keep it secret forever! I just wanted to surprise ya. Your birthday’s comin’ up so-”

By then, Edd couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He straddled Eddy’s lap and went in for the kill, kissing him deeply. His body was practically on fire at this point, begging for relief. Eddy’s hands immediately held him closer, clutching at his shirt tightly. His lips tasted sweet, like some kind of candy, to which Edd devoured them further.

They parted after some time, both breathing heavily, and giving light chuckles.

“Am I really that hot?” Eddy teased with a grin, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re so beautiful...” Edd murmured softly, his smile returning. “I couldn’t avert my eyes from you the entire time.”

“Kinda noticed,” Eddy laughed, holding him closer and nuzzling his neck. “I was thinkin’ about upgrading to a corset, some of the guys here use those! Whaddya think?”

“I think that would be an excellent idea. It would further accentuate your figure to appear more feminine,” Edd nodded with approval.

Eddy pondered for a few moments, his gloved fingers gently dancing on Edd’s sides, causing little jolts of pleasure. “You gonna help me put it on?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Edd giggled, letting his hands wander along his lover’s body. “Any chance I may have to get my hands upon you are gladly taken.”

Snickering, Eddy nibbled his neck in response, “Course they are.”

“Oh you,” Edd nuzzled into Eddy’s damp hair, sighing a bit, “I’m so proud of you, Eddy... I hadn’t expected you to take such a bold leap in expressing your feminine side. But I have to say that it’s absolutely wonderful.”

“D’aw, shucks,” Eddy chuckled, his cheeks a bit pink. “Seemed like the best way to go, really! Go big or go home, ya know! I’m no Dame Edna, but I’m a damn hot drag!”

Edd nodded in agreement, “You can certainly say that again, _Miss Fortune_. Of course you had to make your stage name a pun.”

“Hey. I’ve seen way worse, Sockhead,” Eddy stuck his tongue out in defiance. “We had a guy here, his stage name was Rainbow Bright.”

“Good lord...” Edd giggled, shaking his head. “Allow me to assume that he wore a lot of rainbow patterns.”

“How’d ya guess?”

“It was such a mystery, I haven’t a clue.”

They looked at one another and then shared a laugh, holding each other a little tighter. Edd could feel his urges resurfacing, but held them at bay for now, to wait and just enjoy the moment. He closed his eyes, smiling more.

“Y’know, like I said... thanks for playin’ along, Double D,” Eddy then said.

Edd smiled more, “Oh, you’re very welcome! Not to worry, I wouldn’t have revealed your identity. I... may not know nearly as much as being a drag queen performer, but I knew it would help to keep the illusion. I suppose all I would have done was make it clear that I knew you.”

Eddy laughed at that, grinning, “You could’ve! I wouldn’ta cared. But it was way cool that ya played up the whole meek shy guy act, which was freakin’ adorable.”

“You really think so?” Edd giggled, blushing a bit. “Strangely I felt a little awestruck.”

“Are you kiddin’? I wanted to bend you over that table and fuck your brains out, you were so cute!” Eddy snickered, winking at him.

“Eddy...” Edd gave a giggle and nuzzled their cheeks. “Well! If we’re going to speak of urges, have you any clue how harrowing it had been for me to keep still? There you were, looking so radiant and gorgeous, moving your sumptuous form all around... I cannot begin to tell you how I had wanted to just tackle you upon the stage and have sex with you right then and there! Excuse the crudity of my language, of course.”

Raising a brow, Eddy gazed at him with a smirk, and snickered. “Ya don’t say? Well... I still got time ‘fore I gotta get back out there. Go lock the door. Relax, I told ol’ Pierre over there to make sure we ain’t gonna get disturbed.”

Blushing heavily, Edd took a breath and was about to refuse, but as he moved off Eddy’s lap, his trousers brushed along the tent that had been forming. He trembled, a little embarrassed now. Conflicted as he felt, his urges were arising all the more, making it harder to even attempt rationalizing.

Quickly, he trotted over to the door and locked it. He turned back around, now finding that Eddy was holding a bottle in his hand that was dug out from a nearby purse. Sure enough, it was a bottle of lubricant.

“Oh Eddward...” Eddy purred at him in his Miss Fortune voice, smirking sensuously, “I could tell from the moment I saw you that you wanted me...”

Realizing where this was going, Edd gulped a bit, then smiled. “I-I do, Miss Fortune... You’re absolutely stunning, I can’t possibly contain myself...”

“Mm-mm, I could tell, handsome...” Miss Fortune cooed, turning herself around and lifting her dress a bit. “I must confess! I’ve wanted you inside me the very second I laid eyes on you! Be a gentleman and come over here, won’t you? My body aches for you!”

“Oh, Miss Fortune...” Edd purred, approaching her from behind and grabbing hold of her hips. “I can’t possibly refuse such an outstanding performer and amazing lady like you!”

Miss Fortune giggled girlishly and handed him the bottle, “Please hurry, I want you badly, my dear Eddward! No other man has ever stricken my loins like this!”

“And no other lady can compare to you!” Edd took the bottle a bit nervously. He trembled and proceeded to undo his trousers.

It was hard to believe this was happening. Roleplaying and going along with Eddy’s stunning drag queen persona? Edd was completely unable to stop himself. Not that he minded. If anything, this entire idea was only beginning to turn him on all the more.

He felt a tad nervous, having to actually strip in a club dressing room, but he caught Miss Fortune looking at him over her shoulder. This time she was smiling sweetly, in a loving manner. Edd’s heart leaped as he melted completely on the spot. Along with being Miss Fortune, right through it was Eddy, silently letting him know it was okay.

It was all he needed.

“My lady...” Edd murmured, now pulling down his briefs and exposing his erection to the open air. “I only wish there was more time to properly love upon you...”

“Later, your place...” Miss Fortune cooed with a giggle.

Once Edd lubricated his shaft just enough, soothed by the cooling sensation of the gel, he lined himself up. By now, Miss Fortune’s very feminine panties were now on the floor, and she lifted herself up a bit more. Edd grabbed hold of her hips, carefully lining himself up to enter.

This was going to be fun. He always did enjoy taking charge and topping Eddy, even if he was by far the biggest Power Bottom imaginable. But sometimes, there were moments he could get his normally dominant boyfriend to be submissive. And he was determined to make it happen.

Quickly, but slowly, Edd inserted the tip of his cock right into her rear entrance. A groan sounded from Miss Fortune, her voice just barely dipping.

“Ooohhh Eddward... you feel great...!” Miss Fortune uttered, peering over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

“I... Ooohh...” Edd moaned at the immense tightness that surrounded his shaft pleasurable. He gripped at Miss Fortune’s hips and positioned himself a little more to go in deeper. “Oooh my dearest lady...! You feel wonderful!”

Miss Fortune chuckled deeply and gripped at the bench tightly, “That’s... a good boy, oohhh...! Keep it goin’, Eddward!”

By now her voice was slipping, but Edd didn’t care. He was just enjoying the moment between them. And that was all that mattered. Gaining some traction, his thrusting grew faster, and further jolted him pleasurably.

Beneath him, the Miss Fortune persona was slowly slipping away, but didn’t deter in the slightest. Eddy panted and moaned loudly, pushing back in time to Edd’s thrusting. “Damn Double D, you’re killin’ it! I’m gonna-aaaggh... Cum any second now!”

“Oooh...! Good! Good! Yes!” Edd moaned out, clutching at Eddy’s body and leaning over him. He panted and whimpered, continuing in his thrusting. “Oohh... Eddy... you’re amazing...! Aaahh... So handsome and so beautiful...!”

“Heh, don’t I know it...!” Eddy uttered, his voice cracking a bit. “L-Lift up my dress, Dee! Gonna cum!”

Nodding, Edd reached around his lover’s torso and hiked the sparkling dress further up. “Oh baby... ejaculate all over... I’ll even be certain... ooh... to clean you off...”

“That better be...aaahh... with your tongue...” Eddy groaned, smirking at him and panting.

“But of course...” Edd thrust faster, panting.

Within seconds, Edd could then feel Eddy’s walls tightening all the more around him and knew he was close. To further help along, Edd reached around his torso and grabbed hold of his lover’s neglected length. He gave a few quick pumps, hearing moans of ecstasy from beneath him.

Letting out a groan that melted into a gasp, Eddy then came, shooting his load onto the wall across from them and the floor. Most of it even dripped onto Edd’s pumping hand. Not that he minded in the slightest. Withdrawing his hand, Edd continued his thrusting, feeling his own peak approaching.

“Nnnghh... ooh goodness.... aaahh...” Edd whimpered, clutching at his lover tighter. “Eddy...”

“Go on Double D, ya made it this far...” Eddy purred, winking at him over his shoulder amidst trying to catch his breath.

Panting and moaning all the more, Edd picked up a bit more speed, held tighter to Eddy’s body. He was practically climbing onto him at his point, with one foot on the floor and the other along his leg. Finally, with a couple more thrusts, his seed shot out as he climaxed. All along with a loud, squeaky cry that he knew he would feel embarrassed for later.

Nonetheless, Edd settled as he rode down from his high, panting and leaning over Eddy’s body. He panted, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the soft, sweaty skin. Although spent, he couldn’t have felt better.

He lifted his hand, finding it still coated with Eddy's seed, and smiled. He licked off the substance, humming softly at the familiar taste.

“Mmm...” Edd murmured, giving a soft sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Me? I’m freakin’ awesome, it’s you I’m worried about, Romeo!” Eddy laughed, reaching behind himself to pat Edd’s side. “You okay?”

“Yes... I just... I need a moment,” Edd gingerly pulled out, “Mmm... there we go. I only wish we had our bed here...”

“No kiddin’,” Eddy agreed, “You mind lettin’ me go? We can sit down.”

“Yes, please...” Edd let go, wobbling a little bit as he gingerly pulled his pants and underwear back up.

Just as Eddy sat down, Edd knelt on the floor, and immediately caught sight of his lover's deflating shaft. He smiled, leaning in and grasping it around the base. Once he was situated, Edd gently licked off any of the excess around the tip and the length itself. Eddy in turn moaned a little, in a way only Edd ever heard, and trembled.

“Thanks, Double D...” Eddy smiled shakily.

“Mmm... You're welcome,” Edd purred, continuing to lick his lover clean. Once done, he kissed the tip, and then gently pulled the dress down over it. Then he stood up, managing to sit himself down on the bench as well. “My goodness... Did we honestly just make love... in the middle of your dressing room? In a public setting?”

“You bet we did!” Eddy laughed, bringing an arm around him in one of his usual side hugs. “That was awesome, don’t ya think?”

“I... I have to admit, it was quite thrilling...” Edd murmured while he lay his head on Eddy’s shoulder. “My word, this entire evening has been amazing.”

Eddy kissed his forehead and grinned, “I knew you’d like it, Sockhead! And since you’re bi and all, that was one huge bonus, eh?”

Nodding, Edd beamed up at him, “Oh, Eddy... you have no idea. No other woman has ever stirred me up the way you did tonight. I honestly cannot compare.”

“Course ya can’t, you love me!” Eddy teased with a snicker, “Oh man, if I were half man and half woman, you’d be in heaven!”

“As amazing as that would be, I would never ask that of you,” Edd smiled and cuddled closer. “I love you the way you are.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eddy smiled and poked his nose. “I love you too.”

They smiled brightly at one another, basking in the silence and the aftermath of their lovemaking. Though Edd longed for this to be shared in their bed, it didn’t make their moment any less special. It was what he lived for, the aftermath cuddles and pillow talk. Even if it was different circumstances.

“So, ya really don’t mind all this?” Eddy said after a little while.

Edd looked at him with mild confusion, “Whatever do you mean? If you enjoy this and want to continue pursuing it, you know that I will support you all the way.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just, I guess I just kinda feel bad keepin’ it from ya. Not that I was tryin’ to!” Eddy went on to say, holding Edd a little closer. “It just, well I-”

“I can surmise,” Edd smiled, “You were interested in the idea of being a drag performer. However, you were uncertain and decided to do so on a trial basis. To be certain that you would want to stick with it. And so you did and enjoyed it, correct?”

Eddy chuckled a bit, looking less unsure, “Yep, you nailed it, Sockhead.”

“As well as that, you were going to tell me eventually, but had decided to instead surprise me. You always had been very creative in how you do certain things, so for this, you decided to be secretive and deceptive, but in all the right ways,” Edd giggled, smiling brightly. “Because-”

“I knew that since you were bi, you’d be totally into it.”

“Precisely! And it worked, Eddy. You surprised me, as well as stirred me up quite a lot.”

“Gee, I wonder what gave that away,” Eddy snickered, giving him an affectionate squeeze. “Anyway, I just wanted ya to know it ain’t… well, sleazy! Sure I tease all my fans a lot and let ‘em touch my hand or whatever, but it ain’t more than that. All this, right here, they can look, but they ain’t gonna touch!” He chuckled at this, but then looked to him seriously, “In other words, you’re the only one who gets _all_ of this, Double D.”

“Aww…” Edd blushed and felt his heart swell. He came closer and hugged his beloved from the side. “I didn’t doubt that at all, but thank you. The same goes for you, as well, in spite of the fact that I am not in the same position.”

They shared a laugh and a sweet kiss, melting further into each other. Edd nuzzled into Eddy’s shoulder, placing little kisses along anywhere he could reach. He felt Eddy’s hand run up and down his spine, eliciting little tingles.

“You know, Eddy…” Edd murmured as a thought came to mind. “There may very well have been precognitive recognition in place when I first saw you onstage.”

“Ya think so?” Eddy chuckled, ruffling his hat.

“Well… as beautiful as I found the other queens to be, you were the one I was drawn to the most. The very second I saw you, though it was subconscious, I knew,” Edd confessed. He giggled and lay his head against Eddy’s shoulder. “I felt something then, you know? Something I couldn’t explain. But when I knew it was you, it explained everything.”

Eddy laughed a bit, but his smile clearly indicated he was flattered, “D’aww, you’re a real sap, Sockhead.”

“Oh hush, you,” Edd giggled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Would you have me any other way?”

“Hell no,” Eddy grinned and kissed his nose.

“When do you finish?”

“Around nine-thirty.”

“I can wait. We’ll go home by then and... perhaps have a little show of our own?”

“Heh, sounds good to me... _Eddward_. Think you can handle more of little ol’ me?”

“I believe I can, my lady.”

 


End file.
